As the wafer's manufacturing technology keeps on stepping forward, the traditional wire bonding process has no longer fitted into the needs of today's art. The design principle of “light, thin, short, and small” can be achieved through the use of array solderjoints. Hence, the array solderjoints of FC/BGA and Flip Chip (FC) have become the main streams of currently advanced package assembly. FC/BGA method which a semiconductor die is inverted in connecting with a top surface of BGA substrate first, then its bottom surface of BGA substrate is implemented with a PCB; while Flip Chip method that a semiconductor is inverted in connecting with a PCB directly. The life times of solder joints are intimately dependent on the stand-off of array solder joints. If the stand-off of solder joints is not big enough to resist the induced thermal stress exerted by reflow process, the underfill has to be added for reliability assurance. However, the addition of underfill will make repair work be more difficult, and become the bottleneck to its package assembly. Also, the solder pitch of solder joints has to be effectively reduced in order to accommodate more I/O onto the dice. Hence, how to increase the stand-off of solder array as well as to reduce the solder pitch have become two major issues for the criterion of package design. In Ho's patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,124B2, the package method using two sets of array solder joints had been proposed. Each solder array comprised a plurality of high melting solder joints and a plurality of low melting solder joints. At connective interface, the high melting solder joints were connected with their correspondingly high melting solders, while the low melting solder joints were connected with their correspondingly low melting solder joints. After reflow stage, the high melting solder joints which were mainly served as the pillars to sustain the stand-off of array solder joints and increased their life times. In this patent, the principle of applying two solder arrays is continually used but modified with different methods that are illustrated by the followings.